


do you see me as the enemy?

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [14]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: some habits are slow to die





	do you see me as the enemy?

" Well, I think we should go. "

Fallon nodded and approached him. " Okay, you just have to pull away so I can move. "

Fallon opened his mouth to say something else, but he ignored her, and bending over, Liam kissed her.

Unlike the previous kisses he had given him, Liam put in this everything felt in the last days separated. First he brushed her lips, then slid inside, tasting her.

He wanted more... _wanted everything._

The moment he pulled away, they both breathed with difficulty.

"Ugh!" Fallon exclaimed fanning himself with one hand

" Yes, uf. Well, we have to leave or we'll never get out of here. "

Fallon just shook his head to stop and headed for the car.

" You know? I have little ability to resist your charms, Fallon Carrington. " Liam commented lightly and smiled at him as he held the passenger door open .

"I am trained to break the resistance of the enemy. "

Liam arched an eyebrow. " So, do you see me as the enemy? "

She looked at him coquettishly and shrugged her shoulders rolling her eyes " No. Just like someone I need to beat" she got into the car, but not before seeing Liam's brief smile .

Who shook his head and closed the door and did everything possible not to dance around the hood of his car.

_It was going to be a wonderful night._


End file.
